victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Innuendo
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 'Pilot' * Sikowitz: Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time. *'Jade:' Oh I will. *'Jade' (to Tori): Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend? 'The Bird Scene' *'Rex: '''You don't know what I got! *Robbie and Andre hit each other in the groin when they were in ballet class. 'Stage Fighting *Tori says she's a "throat player". The Birthweek Song *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes feels nice. Vibrators are used to give person pleasure during...yeah, don't need to add to that. Jade Dumps Beck *Jade stuffs the flyer down Trina's shirt and bra. Tori the Zombie *When Tori and Beck perform "Finally Falling", Beck picks her up, and as he slowly puts her back down he has his face between her breasts. Robarazzi *Cat mentions that she has an "uncle-and-uncle". *Cat wants Beck to "come closer". *Jade and Beck were caught arguing in the front seat of his car, as follows: **'''Beck: Come on, let's just go, it'll be fun! **'Jade': Noo. I had tuna fish for lunch and I didn't shower this morning, and- hey! There's a dude in the backseat! ***This could be involving sex-related activities. 'Survival of the Hottest' *The title is a term used to describe sexually attractive women. *When Robbie cries, Beck pats him near his bottom. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Tells you a lot, doesn't it?" 'Beck's Big Break' *'Jade:' Was she cute? *'Beck:' He was adorable! *When Beck and Tori are hugging, Beck almost has his hand up her shirt. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie gets hit in the groin by a ping pong ball. *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet and he responds by saying "Here comes that feeling" it could be mistaken for his getting "hard". *The retro party game that the ping pong team is playing looks like sexual intercourse. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Jade tells Cat that "Tori knows Daniel", she briefly looks down at Tori's groin. *Cat sticks her finger in Beck's mouth, "making sure it's Beck" when her eyes are covered by Daniel. *When Jade and Beck look for Tori, Jade says "come out to play" she might actually be saying come out to do something related to sexual refrences. This is also an allusion to the 1979 film The Warriors. **Beck:"Tori where are you? **Jade: (in a whining voice)"Come out to plaayyaayyyy! 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade and Cat sing Give It Up while singing very close to each other. *Tori stuffs a tissue in her shirt. 'Rex Dies' *Robbie says that whenever he changes his clothes, Rex makes jokes. *About the Turblow Jet, it was mentioned many times that it sucks and blows and at one point someone said "It not only blows....it sucks." *Robbie said that he peed his pants riding on a roller coaster. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade and Trina had trouble fitting their boobs into a hamburger costume. *Jade wrote a bad word on an autograph for Devin. 'Wok Star' *Tori says to Jade "Love me, love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. *Tori said that Sinjin was fleeing away with pee running down his leg. *Cat says that when she was getting in her costume, she dropped her bra in the toilet. 'The Wood' *Jade mentions that Tori has a lot of "things" in her room; her mouthing something like a "rawr" afterwards might imply she found something sexy. *'Andre: '''Sometimes I do it to myself. *'Tori: Feel away! A Film by Dale Squires *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "shes". He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around it. It could mean she had a sex change. *Andre's cousin Kendra put the money in her bra. *Robbie and a group of girls told Beck his jeans fit him "perfectly" indicating that they were looking at Beck's butt. *Before performing their scene for the short film, Jade orders Cat to "lie down" then smiles suggestively. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. Jade probably thought it was for other purposes. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Andre is a pregnant man. *Beck is constantly touching everyone throughout the episode. *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. **This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures in the cabinet. Innuendo on TheSlap.com *In "The Diddly Bops" gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori's caption says "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *In "The Big Showcase and More" gallery, under a picture of Beck and Tori, Andre's caption says "Tori and my boy, Beck". *On "Drive-by-Acting Exercises: Beck and Jade" video, Jade plays a weird man flirting with Beck's character. *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's driving by acting excersises, this is how the conversation follows: *'''Beck: Its fun (refferring to the acting challanges). *'''Jade: '''Sometimes its fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. **(This can be mistaken for sex). *On the picture "Me and My French Horn" (in the gallery "Stage Fighting "Tori's Gallery"), Tori says that when she plays the French horn, she sounds like a walrus mating call. *In "Beck and Jade's Relationship Advice", Beck first had his hand on Jade's thigh. When he settled back down after leaning over to look at the first question, he places his hand on her butt. *In A Film by Dale Squires photo gallery - there is a picture of Beck's behind - but it's focusing on his butt. *Trina posted "My voice sounds so great in the shower" in the shower she is naked. Category:Quotes Category:Relationship Moments Category:Characters